


The Blood on His Hands

by danvssomethingorother



Series: AU-Verse [1]
Category: The Venture Bros
Genre: Abusive Relationship, An origin story to AU Rusty from my other fic, Cheating, Child Abuse, Gas Lighting, M/M, Mental Health Issues, i am in too deep
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-04 06:58:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17299934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danvssomethingorother/pseuds/danvssomethingorother
Summary: Don let Jonas do a lot of things, he did a lot of things for Jonas, but he would never regret anything like he would regret what he let Jonas do to Rusty.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I did post this on Tumblr a little while ago but I wanted to wait until I was almost done with Don't Trust Yourself and set up stuff more in the universe before I posted this here. I know Jonas/Don is a weird ship but I like it. I am so sorry.

That day wasn’t very eventful. It was strange to think now, one of the most important days of his life was uneventful and even boring.

Jonas had been spending every day in the lab, no adventures to be had, he wouldn’t be going back to his wife for a few more days. New York had been quiet, so he just wanted to spend time with Jonas, the man had lit a spark in him, an exciting spark he hadn’t felt in so long.

He had been drinking with Rodney and Horace was gossiping his ear off, Kano was near him as always. They all had to be patient, Jonas had been going off on another project, he was nearly finished, almost there he promised hours ago.

He was being secretive about whatever he was working on, nothing too abnormal there, the man loved his secrets and Don could respect that hiding a few of his own. Don had to wonder what he could be working on down there that would be nearly as amazing the robotics he had already created or the space station he would be launching after cutting a few more pieces of red tape. 

“My blasted wife found out about him! Now she keeps bugging all my belongings!”

Don took a deep breath and squirmed a little uncomfortably at that, it was unlikely his wife was as resourceful as a mercenary like Mz. Quymn but it still struck uncomfortably close to home that it was wrong for him to be here at all. He was no better then Horace hiding his boyfriend from his wife, she was only mad because Horace was sleeping with her rival sure but just thinking of upsetting his own wife made him squirm. 

He shouldn’t be here, he shouldn’t be sharing Jonas’s bed like he was, he shouldn’t even be interested in Jonas like that but….

He couldn’t finish his own thought as Jonas finally appeared, slamming the door open so hard it smashed against the wall leaving another hole that would need to be fixed.

“Oh wonderful! You are all still here!”

“And where would we have gone?” Don chuckled, all his guilt of betraying his wife gone seeing Jonas here. There was always something alluring, captivating and above all else comforting about his presence. He was larger then life and stood above all else, promising anything could and would happen and it would all turn out fine afterwards. 

“Knowing you lot, you would have found an adventure without me,” he chuckled lightly.

“Enough with the damn secrecy,” Rodney moaned slamming his cup on the table hard as he rose from his spot on the couch, “What the hell could be so damn important you call us all out here and make us wait three damn hours for you to show up?!”

“I had to make certain everything was ready, Ben and I have finally made a big breakthrough in the world of science after months of trial and error.”

“You say that every god damn time you enter the lab,” Rodney said with a stern glare, “You tried to spin your damn light bulbs as some kind of break through.”

Jonas frowned, Don could see he wanted to correct his friend but unlike him, he dropped it continuing on what he had brought them here for.

“To put it frankly since you are all in a mood,” Jonas sighed out just as annoyed as the rest of them now, “I am a father now.”

Don knew he had no right to feel that sting of jealousy, he had a wife back home, he shouldn’t feel spiteful at the thought of Jonas finding someone to settle down with, to stop whatever they had going on together.

Jonas just gave him a gentle smile, fondly cupping his cheek almost talking directly to him.

“Not with a woman, through cloning.”

“Oh not that nonsense again,” Horace sighed, “If anyone finds out—”

“And no one shall, you are my most trusted friends, I think I can trust you with this,” once more he was looking right into Don’s eyes and Don just smiled sheepishly back, after everything, there was nothing he wouldn’t do for Jonas. Jonas had already proven he would anything and more for him. 

That’s when he first met the little life that would become his world, wrapped tight in what looked like Jonas’s spare lab coat. Held tight by Helper beeping not towards Jonas but towards him.

Jonas smiled at him as he hesitantly took the small bundle, breath stopping catching sight of that red hair for the first time. He held him as Jonas began babbling about the science in making him, all Don could see was how tiny he was. The way he reached towards him with his little fist.

He had given up on having children so long ago after finding out he was unable to but he knew Jonas was giving him a second chance.

He held the baby tight, not caring how he came into this world, just knowing he was his world now.

—

Much later, he sat in Jonas’s room unable to put down the child. He was so tiny, he couldn’t imagine him being a clone of Jonas, he was little and frail and everything he knew Jonas wasn’t.

Maybe he was thinking of cloning wrong, he didn’t know.

He remembered admitting to Jonas his shame and humiliation at the thought of never being able to sire a child. He had wanted one so long and knowing he would never achieve that dream had put a damper on his marriage. He still loved her, how couldn’t he? But she never felt as understanding about his anger and pain as Jonas had.

Jonas just always knew the right thing to say, the right thing to do to help brighten your mood, he had a bright magnetic personality and Don couldn’t help but be drawn to it.

“What are you naming him?”

Jonas paused in taking off his cloths, humming a moment before settling on the bed beside him, wrapping his arms tight around him and resting his head on his shoulder looking down at the baby.

“I was hoping you would decide,” he huskily whispered into his ear, “I didn’t tell the others because of course they wouldn’t care but I used your DNA to help make him.”

Don felt like crying, Jonas always gave and gave, he never knew what to do to repay him. His smile fell though knowing he couldn’t stay here forever, this would all have to stay another half of his life. There was always going to be Don Fitzcarraldo and Blue Morpho. Don would return to his wife and her warmth and Blue Morpho would always have Jonas and his generosity and thirst for adventure.

He stared down at the baby in his arms and now something more, something he would never have with his wife, only Jonas.

“If this little one turns out healthy and lives through the year, I was hoping to use this technology to help you and your little woman have a child to return home to.”

Don didn’t say anything for a moment, his smile giving away his gratitude for the man, smiling brighter as he kissed him on the lips.

“Thaddeus Venture,” he mumbled finally staring at the slumbering child curled against him.

Jonas chuckled at that gently tapping the baby on the nose, “He looks more like a Rusty to me.”


	2. Chapter 2

Rusty was the reason he hadn’t seen his wife in over a month, he was quick with a lie, telling her firmly he was on assignment. He needed to find Red Death or he would not only kill him but everyone he loved.

He was far from danger, snuggled next to Jonas on the couch watching TV and keeping a close eye on their son laying on his blanket, gurgling contently as he smacked at his stuffed animals that corned around him.

Don wasn’t ashamed to say he had bought him too much, but if he couldn’t spoil his kid, what good was all his money?

Being a part time vigilante did have some perks, he had all the right connections to keep his company running smoothly without him at the helm, it always meant he would always be guaranteed the money coming in even if he was far away from New York, spending so much time on the Venture Compound.

Jonas snickered watching one of the toys fall over on the baby as he hit it too hard, Rusty however was far from amused, screaming loud. Their son was tiny, it sometimes worried Don how small he was it wasn’t a healthy size in his opinion, but his voice could carry despite his size.

Don didn’t hesitate instantly picking him up, holding him tight, his tiny little wonder. It was a miracle he was here at all, just another miracle only Jonas Venture could bring.

He clung tight to the baby watching him moan loudly, calming down being picked up. His teary blue eyes looked up at his fathers, gurgling loudly as if trying to tell them about what happened to upset him.

“Its alright little wonder,” he said with a bright smile, “Daddy would never let anything happen to you.”

That wasn’t true though, years later, even after his little wonder had grown up and had children of his own, that anxiety that bad things just happened to him clung to him like a layer of grime he couldn’t wash off. Blue Morpho was supposed to protect lives, he was supposed to protect his children. His first born was just doomed to suffer and he was sentenced to watching him suffer, maybe it was just karma for all the cruel things he would do. 

 

 

The first kidnapping was the first real stress he had ever felt. 

It was funny in a way, being Blue Morpho meant constantly being in danger, constantly dodging bullets and barely escaping with his life. It was part of the job. He had enough scars and one or two still healing injuries to tell you things just happened. If you were going to cry about it, then you just weren’t cut out for this line of work. Hang up your mask and settle down if you can’t handle it.

That was so much easier to scoff at the newbies not cut out for fighting crime and seeking adventure in this life before his little wonder had settled into his heart.

He might as well have been on another continent when it happened, he had been closing a deal and gaining a new sponsor for Venture Industries at the time all the way back in New York.

It was getting late, the city was coming to life in a glow of lights as he finally collapsed in his chair, loosening his tie and planning on having a drink before he headed home. He had been thinking of calling Kano, a night patrol was always fun on summer nights like this. He had been feeling cooped up too long, too much business to deal with, not enough street action. He like anyone else who donned a mask had an addiction to the thrill of hunting down criminals, saving lives, maybe the world.

He hadn’t seen Jonas or his little wonder since Christmas and it was taking a toll on him. He missed them both with his entire heart but he had been trying to juggle crime fighting, keeping the company afloat and the new marriage councilor Maddie had them seeing. 

He sometimes wondered if he should just give up on his marriage, the passion had left and what was left of Don’s passion and love was being consumed by Jonas and his son. He just couldn’t bring himself to do it to her. Wonderful woman Madeline, she had been on his side since college, given him a love for Space when they laid together on summer nights and she told him all about the stars and cosmos around them.

But Jonas had given him adventure, thrills and the most important thing in his existence.

He took a glance around his office before slipping out the only photo he had of Rusty on him, his now three-year-old son smiling brightly as he opened the gifts he got him for Christmas. 

Don sat his drink down and smiled running his finger across Rusty’s red hair, his baby had the thickest red hair he had ever seen and he had to wonder where he got that from, maybe Jonas’s hair had been a more vibrant red when he was younger.

He glanced up from the photo hearing a loud beeping coming from his desk drawer, he frowned, that was the emergency communicator he got from Jonas.

He practically threw everything out of the drawer to get to the watch, answering it and curtly cutting off Jonas who was frowning at him on the screen.

“Is everything ok?” he demanded knowing Jonas didn’t just call him like this, was Rusty ok?

Jonas sighed giving him a sympathetic easy smile as his heart plummeted.

“I’m afraid you were correct when you told me I was playing with fire challenging Scarmantula as I was---”

Don tightened his hold on the watch shaking his head firmly, silently begging the man to tell him Rusty was alright, Rusty was a baby, too young to be out in danger. His fourth birthday was in a month, Don couldn’t bury his baby before his birthday….

“I’m certain he’s fine, Don, just breath, he wants him alive for now….”

That didn’t reassure Don any, he was already out the door, shoving past anyone who stood in the way of exiting the building and getting back to the Blue Morpho’s lair, he needed to get to Spider Skull island before anything could happen.

He nearly got into three accidents on the way home, he only paused when he found his wife up and waiting for him. She was staring him down, between him and his only way of getting to his son. His son she didn’t know about. His stomach dropped, she didn’t know about Jonas or Rusty or how they overshadowed her in his heart now. 

“Are you coming to bed?”

She was almost pleading with him to choose her over his work, to choose her over Jonas, over Rusty.

“I’m sorry, dearest,” he said swallowing a piece of his shame, “I need to go. I am needed.”

“Please don’t wake me when you return,” she sighed out sadly, making his heart drop, he hated doing this to her. Hurting her like this…

But he could and he would do worse, leaving his wife to cry in an empty bed wondering why he didn’t love her anymore was the least of the things he was going to do.


End file.
